dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eru
Perfil thumb|250px|Eru *'Nombre:' 이루 / Eru *'Nombre real:' 조성현 / Jo Sung Hyun *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' New York, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 184cm *'Peso:' 73kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Agencia: 'Eru Entertainment Biografía Eru es el hijo del popular cantante Tae Jin Ah, legendario intérprete del género trot. Vivió en Nueva York hasta los 7 años de edad, luego su familia se mudó a Corea del Sur, donde asistió a numerosas escuelas internacionales, incluyendo la Seoul American High School. Eru siempre quiso ser un productor y compuso muchas canciones. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, decidió que no quería que otras personas cantaran sus canciones. Eru quería cantarlas él mismo. Pensó que la persona que compone las canciones las entiende mejor. Fue entonces cuando decidió convertirse en cantante. Eru pasó dos años de entrenamiento antes de hacer su debut como cantante en 2005. El álbum debut de Eru incluyó obras de músicos como Joo Young Hoon, Lee Hyun Jung (el compositor de "Break Away" de Big Mama) y el entrenador vocal No Young Joo, quién entrenó BoA, Fly to the Sky y Lee Soo Young.Una orquesta de cuerda de 100 miembros también participo en su álbum debut. Dramas * You Are Too Much (MBC, 2017) Temas para Dramas *''Love Is Waiting'' tema para You Are Too Much (2017) *''Like a Fool (junto a Shin Bo Ra)'' tema para You Are Too Much (2017) *''Sad Love'' tema para You Are Too Much (2017) *''My Pain'' tema para Blow Breeze (2016) *''I Wonder Which Star is On'' Me tema para All About My Mom (2015) *''Temptation'' tema para Temptation (2014) *''Secret'' tema para Secret Love (2013) *''One Person'' tema para Rascal Sons (2012) *''Erase'' tema para Live in Style (2011) * Just one tema para My Love By My Side (2011) *''Love Melody'' tema para The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (2009) *''Did You Love Me'' tema para The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (2009) *''I’ll Promise'' tema para The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (2009) *''The Cult of Solo'' tema para The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (2009) *''Heartbreak'' tema para The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (2009) *''Sarang hae yo nae nae'' tema para First Wives Club (2008) *''Noon Mol Ee Mom Choo Ji Ahn Neun Da '' tema para First Wives Club (2008) *''Nae Ga Ji Kyuh Jool Gguh Ya'' tema para First Wives Club (2008) *''Capital Scandal'' tema para Capital Scandal (2007) *''Good Lady'' tema para The Vineyard Man (2006) Programas de TV *WAVE K-POP (2011-2012) *Idol Star Trot Chung Baek Jung (2010) Videos Musicales *Magolpy - Flying Girl (2007) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Videos Musicales *BaeChiGi - Boy Jump (2014) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Aficiones: '''Tocar el piano, cantar, ver películas, deportes, juegos *'Especialidades: '''Música, canto, inglés *En el 2003, Eru asistió a la prestigiosa universidad de Berklee College of Music (departamento de piano) en Boston. *Eru entró en la escena K-Pop a sí mismo durante un descanso de Berklee College of Music. *A finales de diciembre de 2007, Eru publicó una declaración revelando sus intenciones de cumplir con sus deberes de servicio militar en la segunda mitad de 2008. *El 1 de mayo de 2008, Eru entró en el campo de entrenamiento para comenzar su servicio militar obligatorio en el Centro de Entrenamiento Militar de Nonsan durante cuatro semanas recibio entrenamiento básico y fue asignado al deber de servicio público. *Él terminó su deber dentro de dos años, y volvió a casa el 27 de mayo de 2010. *Además de sus actividades de canto, estaba asistiendo a la Universidad de Dankook. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Twitter Oficial Galería Eru.jpg Eru2.jpg Eru3.jpg Eru4.jpg Eru5.jpg Eru6.jpg Eru7.JPG Eru8.jpg Videografía 이루(ERU) 하얀 눈물 (White Tears)| White Tears 이루(Eru) - 촌스럽고 유치하게| Countrified & Immature Eru(이루) I Hate You(미워요) (feat. Junhyung of BEAST) MV| I Hate You MV Eru(이루), J-Yo (Lucky J(럭키제이)) Garosu-gil(가로수길)| Garosu-gil Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Eru Entertainment